grand_line_roleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Zek Kez
Appearance Anyone that know his mother, can instantly assume they have any kind of connection due to their extreme resemblance: both have straight white hair, deep brown eyes and the same facial structure with the only difference being his mother featuring a longer and thinner jawline. Zek also has the same body type as his mom, a long thin torso with thin and long members. Zek wears a black t-shirt with holes due to extreme use and knee height ripped white jeans where he attaches a leather sword belt frog hanger, where he puts his precious katana, "Shiroiumō". Personality Zek is a kind and gentle teenager boy who shows to be very mature dispute his young age. As time passed by, Zek become more reserved, but always kept his kindness and generosity for those close to him. When he left his village on his 15 birthday, he didn't saw off his father because he knew that would change his mind about leaving, so he left a farewell lettre, which was covered in tears, on his workshop bench. Biography Zek was born of a blacksmith father and a marine officer mother. He was raised by his single father, due to his mother regular absence. Zek's mother visited him once a year, that coincided with Zek's birthday. Every time she visited them, she trained Zek in her White Sword Style, a style she created herself. In his 8th birthday, his father forge him a katana that he could train with. Zek spent most of his time training and perfecting his White Sword Style. That was the only way he knew to kinda feel close to his mother while she isn't there. On his 13 birthday, his mother gave him a sword she has been using since she was 9, "Shiroiumō", a white grip aluminum forged Katana that Zek uses until this day. The next year, Zek was hopping to show how much he had improved in the White Sword Style to his mother, but she didn't show up. The next year neither... So Zek decided to start a journey to find his mother... Professions Weapon Specialist: A Weapon Specialist is someone who has devoted some degree of their life to the mastery of a single weapon, such as katanas, small shields, spiked whips, pistols, rifles, slingshots, or anything you can think of. With their chosen weapon, they can be skilled enough that they may almost seem like extensions of their own bodies. This character is highly skilled in using a Katana and can create techniques involving use of that weapon. *Primary Trait: This character can create stances, which are techniques that allow a character to move around stat points and a somewhat different way of fighting. The effects of these stances can change with higher Rank, potentially granting supernatural effects with a high enough rank. Blacksmith: A blacksmith is a person who are very knowledgeable with metallurgy. With this knowledge, they’re highly skilled in producing basic weapons, armors, or crude item that’s made of metal. As these characters can create their own weaponry, they can handle and create their own custom materials without incurring a price mark up by doing the work themselves. Traits 'Professional Traits' Hardened Fighter (1 Trait): Excessively training by breaking planks, punching rocks, and other durability-building exercises, the character’s arms, up to their elbows and their legs, up to their knees, have gained flesh that is as hard as iron, making them much more resistant to blunt damage. 'General Traits' Technically Adept (1 Trait): Increases your technical score multiplier from 2.5 to 3. Sentinel (1 Trait) - This character's perception is boosted by 15% up to a maximum of 11 points. Zealous Agility (1 Trait): This character's agility is boosted by 15% up to a maximum of 11 points. Combat Style Zek is a great mobility swordsman who tries to keep out of danger as long as he can. He uses his speed and clean technique in order to overcome brute strength. He likes to poke the enemy with a ranged attack, dash into then and, if fighting a hand-to-hand fighter, tries to stay in a safe distance. He is a hit and run type fighter. Character Stats Items Item *One Handed Sword (Free): Aluminum average sized white grip Katana gifted to Zek by his uncle (Zek's waist left side). *Armor (Free): Brass chest plate that Zek uses under his cloths to protect himself from any torso/chest directioned attack (Projectile or blow). *Firearm (Free): Flintlock brass handgun that Zek uses to poke/finish enemies from the distance. Techniques Known techniques Category:NPC